Currently untitled
by Guardian Moon
Summary: You hafta read to find out. The beginning is like Tenshi's PokeMoon, but it's a little different
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! I've decided to start another story. It's a Pokemon/Sailor Moon crossover. The beginning might be a little like Tenshi no Shi's story, PokeMoon, but I guarantee that it'll be different. For starters, there are no other senshi coming with her because, well, you'll see. I don't want any flames unless they have a reason. And Tenshi, if you flame me for stealing your idea, which I didn't, just remember that you said I could. And also remember that I could steal your scythe at any moment… I'm feeling evil right now.

Disclaimer: Evil people don't use disclaimers because they have no need to tell everyone that they don't own anything… oops

****

~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~

Usagi sat in her room, contemplating something. She appeared to be deep in thought, because she never noticed her phone ringing. After a few times, it stopped, and that was when she finally came to.

"I guess it is time for me to shed this disguise." She stood up and headed out the door. "First of all, I'll surprise the senshi when I come to the meeting on time!"

When Usagi got to the temple, she noticed something different, but didn't worry about whatever it was. But as she got closer to the temple, she heard voices.

"I can't believe Usagi is so stupid! She thinks Mamoru still loves her!" A male voice was heard.

"Why would I love her if I have you, Rei-koi?" 

"I think we should kick her out for good. Better yet, kill her!" Usagi heard the senshi agree with the proposition.

"But when? I don't feel like waiting until the next youma shows up."

"We don't have to. Why don't we just get it over with when she gets here?" 

"Alright. We can just take the crystal from her." Usagi growled and walked into the room.

"I doubt any of you could even give me a bruise." Rei stood up, immediately transforming, like the other senshi.

"Really? I wanna see you handle this. MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Usagi stared at the arrow that rushing at her calmly. Part of a shield appeared, and the attack was absorbed. Usagi started to glow an ominous silver. A few seconds later, the real Serenity-hime was standing there, minus the dress.

The person had long, white hair, which reached a little below her knees. It was in a ponytail, with two braids on either side of it. Her eyes were icy blue and catlike, with hints of silver. She was wearing a white T-shirt that was cut off on the bottom, about 4-5 inches above her navel. Her shorts were dark blue with crescent shaped patterns on the back pockets. She had on black ankle boots, and there was a white strip of cloth around her forehead, obviously covering something. Around her waist on a belt, there were four strange balls. She looked at them, no emotions in her eyes.

"I'm leaving. If any of you come after me, I will strip you of your powers so painfully that you'll hold the memories, as well as the pain, until the day you die. And I will be taking my Golden Crystal back." Mamoru looked at her like she was crazy.

"The Golden Crystal belongs to the rightful heir to the throne of Earth! You can't take it away from me!" Usagi snorted.

"That shows how much you know. The Golden Crystal was created when the Silver Crystal became too powerful for the keeper to control. But as the generations passed, someone who could control the full power, as well as much more, was born. But the King of Earth refused to give the Crystal back. Now that it's in the hands of a weakling like you, I can have it back." As she walked out of the temple, Mamoru flashed golden, and passed out (I would have killed him off, but I'm sure the Mamoru fans out there would rip me to shreds). Rei rushed over to his side.

****

~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~

An auburn haired boy, no older than 16 or 17, was walking down the worn dirt path when there was a brilliant flash of light. A female figure fell out of the sky and landed 'gracefully' in the middle of the path. He walked over and inspected the heap of hair.

"Are you alright?" She groaned slightly, and sat up, surprising herself and the boy. After a few seconds of staring at him, she launched herself into his arms.

"Gary! I never thought I would see you again!"

****

~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~

Evil cliffie! Evil cliffie! I'm happy. Please R+R! 


	2. ummm...........

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. It was pretty short. But did anyone like the cliffhanger? I doubt it. I do have to steal Tenshi's scythe 'cause she left me a review saying I stole her idea. It was probably just a joke, but I'm still feeling evil. And you can't get ESN to damage Chaos. I still have to repair her from my last battle!

~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~ Recap ~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~

An auburn haired boy, no older than 16 or 17, was walking down the worn dirt path when there was a brilliant flash of light. A female figure fell out of the sky and landed 'gracefully' in the middle of the path. He walked over and inspected the heap of hair.

"Are you alright?" She groaned slightly, and sat up, surprising herself and the boy. After a few seconds of staring at him, she launched herself into his arms.

"Gary! I never thought I would see you again!"

~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~ End Recap @@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~

He caught her, looking for all the world surprised. He hugged her back, but after a few moments, he pulled back.

"Renity? Is that really you." She grinned.

"Yep! I've decided to come back for good."

"But weren't you supposed to protect that other dimension or something?" She nodded, but explained briefly.

"The senshi kicked me out because of reasons like I was stupid, a bad leader, etc. I then decided to leave." Gary couldn't really believe that they kicked his best friend out of protecting the world because she was stupid. The Serenity he knew was probably smarter than any of them! Not to mention stronger, more beautiful. He shook his head.

'Where did that come from?' He turned and looked at Serenity (That's what I'm going to be calling her from now on. Gary calls her Renity), who was looking around.

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm heading back to Pallet Town to see Grandpa." She nodded.

"By the way, where are those freaky cheerleaders?"

"They got tired of having to walk everywhere and went back to wherever they came from." Serenity grinned.

"When was that?"

"A few days after I began as a Pokemon trainer."

"Oh. They probably don't want to break a nail or mess up your hair." Gary raised an eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly, you hate having your hair messed up."

"Yes, and if you even think about touching my hair, I'll have Persian claw you." 

"That's nice. You've used that threat before, and you'll never carry it out." Serenity grabbed a Pokeball.

"Persian, go!" Gary looked at the large cat-like pokemon that was cleaning its paw.

"Okay. I think I might want to start listening to your threats." Serenity called it back.

"You better. I don't wanna have to use Persian on my best friend." She started walking down the path. After a few seconds she turned around.

"Come on!" He hurried after her.

"What new rivals have you made?" 

"Um, someone from Pallet town named Ask Ketchum, someone from…" The two continued to catch up until they heard a voice.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make that double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils with truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off in the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Serenity raised an eyebrow at the corny speech, which was even worse than what cape boy had to say.

"Aren't you the guys who bug Ketchum?" 

"We got tired of always losing against him. Isn't that right, James?" Jessie turned and looked at him, only to realize that he was drooling at Serenity.

"James! Snap out of it! We're supposed to steal Pokemon, not stare at people." He ignored her, and Serenity's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Persian, I choose you!" Meowth glared at the Pokemon.

"Fury swipes!" Before the trio could do anything, they were gone.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Serenity dusted her hands off and called Persian back.

"Oh, that was real challenging," she said sarcastically. 

"You could have let me fight them."

"Yeah right. I've been gone nearly five years without much practice. You really think I'll let up any chance I have?"

"Maybe." She ignored his remark and started down the path again. Soon, it was dark, and the two made camp. Serenity stared at the dark sky, and hoped there wouldn't be any youma attacks. It was a full moon, and she was at her weakest. She looked back up at the clear sky, which was covered in stars. She suddenly thought of something and turned to Gary.

"What's the date?"

"The 27th of June. Why?"

"That means I'm going to be 17 in three days! Time is a lot different in the other dimension."

"How so?"

"In that dimension, it was the middle of March."

"Oh. I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always right?"

"There was that one time…" Serenity cut him off.

"I don't care. I dislike being told when I was wrong." She pulled a sleeping bag out of nowhere.

"How do you do that?"

"You mean pull stuff out of thin air?" He nodded.

"I have this pen thingy that makes whatever I want."

"Oh. That's not really too good if you ever feel like being evil. You might bring out something really bad like a flame-thrower." Serenity grinned.

"Why get a flame-thrower if I can do this?" She started tossing a fireball in her hands. Suddenly, she threw it at Gary.

"How am I supposed to catch that?!" Before it hit him, the fireball disappeared.

"…Remind me to never piss you off." She smirked. But then she rolled out the sleeping bag and got in.

"'Night, Gary." In a few moments she was asleep. Gary got in his own after putting out the fire.

~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@~~~

I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than usual! Please leave 5 reviews, or I won't continue


	3. note

Hi everyone! I have a bit of bad news. I will be taking a break on both of my fics. I don't really have any ideas for any upcoming chapters. So technically, that means I have a writers block. I'm sorry! Please don't get too mad. If anyone has any ideas, please leave a review. I know I really need the help.


	4. I have no idea what to call this

Early the next morning, Serenity woke up only a few minutes after her best friend.

"Mornin', Gary." She yawned and stretched a little. "This has got to be the earliest I've gotten up in years."

"Why's that?"

"It's because of the stupid disguise."

"Oh. That makes a little sense." Serenity pulled out an apple and started to eat it. Gary rolled his eyes a little.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you pulling stuff out of nowhere." She pulled a second apple out of nowhere.

"Think fast!" Gary jumped a little, but caught the attacking apple before it hit him. 

"That was cruel."

"Whoever said I was nice?" 

"Definitely not me." At that moment, Serenity perked up a little, after hearing a strange noise from a spot in the forest up ahead. Gary looked at her strangely.

"Do you hear something?" She nodded.

"Yep. I guess it's good to have super-sensitive hearing." She took off, with Gary following after her.

When they reached the clearing, Gary glared at his nemesis. Serenity just smirked at the fact that Team Rocket was getting their butts kicked by the teens, who were probably no older than Gary. She stepped into the clearing.

"Yoo-hoo! 'Member me?" James started drooling at the sight of her again. Jessie sighed angrily, before knocking him over.

"Hey! What was that for?!" While the two argued, Serenity pulled out a different Pokeball.

"Ninetails! Go!" The trio froze (fortunately, they had a fire Pokemon to help thaw them out ^_^o), just before being attacked. "Ember!" After that attack, the small Picachu that the other boy had shocked them, and Team Rocket disappeared into the sky.

"I'm really hoping to come across some enemy much stronger than those jokes." Gary mock glared at her.

"You're never going to let me fight the looser bad guys, correct?" Serenity grinned.

"Not in a million years. You should get used to it." The three teenagers from earlier were watching the two argue with something akin to amazement. The black haired boy dared to step forward.

"Uh…Gary? Why are you acting like a kid?" Serenity smirked.

"'Cause he is!" The boy sweatdropped. Gary answered truthfully.

"It's Renity's fault. She's the one who started the argument." 

"Whatever. By the way, I'm Serenity. Gary's my best friend!" That came as a slight shock to the trio, as Gary seemed to have no friends. The only female of the three spoke up.

"Uh…no offense, but Gary doesn't seem like the type to have friends, much less a female friend." 

"None taken." Suddenly, a roar was heard. Serenity Groaned. "Let me guess. There's a really big youma behind me, with sharp teeth and pointy claws." She nodded, slightly immobile. Serenity turned around. The youma was seriously butt-ugly. She rolled her eyes.

"The enemy is really getting pathetic. I mean, this is what I'm up against?" She pulled a sword out from thin air. Gary eyed it.

"Where'd you get that?" 

"Somewhere." She dodged an attempt to decapitate her, and struck back. One arm, belonging to the monster, of course, was now gone. Black and green junk oozed out, and some got on the princess.

"Ewww…" She then flipped over it, and jumped on its back. In a matter of seconds, the sword was sticking through its neck. That's when she realized something. Didn't most defeated youma turn to dust. Just that began to happen. She shrieked, and fell about 15 feet to the ground. Gary raced over.

"Are you alright 'Renity?" She groaned a little, and sat up.

"Of course I am. I'm still alive, right?"

"I think so." Serenity looked at the boy with the Picachu, and thought something over, before whispering something in Gary's ear. Serenity pointed to something behind the three.

"What's that?!" Naturally, they turned to look, but they saw nothing. When they turned around again, Gary and Serenity had disappeared.

~~*~~

Exactly four hours later, thanks to some help from Serenity, the two had reached Pallet town. The innocent bystanders jumped out of the way as the two blurs raced down the street. They suddenly stopped as a fast food joint came into place.

"Do you think it's about time for lunch?"

"Who cares about the time. I'm hungry." They walked inside the air-conditioned place, and sat down to wait for the waiter/waitress. When she did come over, Serenity ordered a large hamburger with fries and a coke, and Gary ordered the same, just with Pepsi instead.

"Mmm…real food." 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"This is better than anything I ever ate while looking for Pokemon."

"Probably. No offense, but your cooking stinks." 

"At least it's better than yours." Serenity stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"That's not very nice." 

"Am I trying to be?" She threw a french fry at him. It turned out to be a particularly greasy one, and it went 'splat' when it hit Gary. She giggled, while he scowled.

"Now you're being evil." She ignored him, and continued on eating her burger.

A few minutes later, they were both finished. Serenity paid the bill, and they left to Professor Oak's home. Yet again, they raced up to the front door. But Gary had been unable to stop in time, and crashed into the door. The same thing happened to Serenity, so she happened to hit the door right after him. And at that exact moment, Prof. Oak opened the door, making the two fall on the floor. Serenity noticed their position, and jumped up.

"Sorry!" She helped him up. After that, Prof. Oak greeted them.

"Welcome back, Serenity. You too, Gary."

"Hi Grandpa." Just then, a large Muck trudged into the hallway and glomped the professor. Gary snickered silently, while Serenity raised an eyebrow. It then decided to go after Gary.

"Aack! Get this thing off of me!" 

"Sorry, but nope. It's entertaining to see you attacked by a Pokemon."

"Muck tends to do that a lot. I really feel sorry for most of the visitors I get, if Muck is around."

"I see why." Gary succeeded in shoving the thing off of him. It decided to go lurk the hallways instead of bugging Serenity, which she was grateful for. Prof. Oak then left somewhere, leaving the two in the hallway.

"So…what do you wanna do?" Gary shrugged, but then thought of something.

"I remember a lake not too far from here. It is pretty hot today…" Serenity grinned.

"Perfect! I'll go find my old room and change." She raced off, leaving Gary alone in the hall. He also went to find his room.

~~*~~

Serenity ran out the door and saw Gary waiting outside for her. He didn't see her, though. She crept up silently, and struck. He almost fell over when she jumped on his back.

"Hi Gary!" 

"What was that for?"

"I was bored. Now where's the lake?" She followed him as he led the way. Soon, the two found a large lake. To make it better, the lake was crystal clear, showing a few fish of all sizes swimming around. Serenity ran over to the edge.

"Sugoi! Look at all the fish!" Gary peeked in.

"I wonder if they bite."

"I would hope not." She jumped in the semi-cool water and splashed Gary. He dodged, and did the same thing back. This went of for awhile. Finally, Serenity decided to just swim. But when she started to float on her back, Gary started thinking up a plan (uh-oh…). It would only be fair payback for the greasy fry. He slowly swam over. Serenity, completely relaxed, didn't notice until it was too late. She popped one eye open, shrieked, and was dunked underwater. But the tides turned on Gary. She grabbed him, and stood on his back so he was stuck underwater. Being as light as she was, that only kept him under for a few moments. Gary popped up, launching her into the water. 

"Hey!" There was a splash as she landed. "That was hidoi." He smirked.

"Too bad for you." She continued to swim, staying as far away from Gary as possible.

A few hours later, after three water fights and one dunking battle, they decided to leave the lake. It was getting slightly cold, as early as it was in the afternoon. They chatted on the way back about various things, and Serenity had one rather small stick thrown at her. But that was enough to set her off slightly. All in all, they got back unharmed.


	5. 

Serenity groaned and opened her eyes slowly, yawning a little. She turned to look at the time, and her eyes widened significantly.

"12:45 PM? Why am I up already?" She sat up, completely awake, and sighed. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be getting much sleep for the rest of the night, and decided to get up.

Serenity also decided to go get something to snack on. But as she was coming closer to the kitchen, she saw a light on. She stealthily crept over to the door, and peeked inside. Then she nearly smacked herself.

Gary was sitting on a counter in nothing more than a tank top and a pair of boxers, eating a bowl of ice cream. And from her spot she could see that he was sunburned.

"Boo." Gary jumped slightly and turned to face Serenity.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" She hopped onto the counter next to him.

"You jumped, didn't you? By the way, how long have you been up?"

"Only fifteen minutes or so. This damn sunburn woke me up." Serenity looked at the shoulder closest to her.

"That looks pretty painful."

"Not nearly as painful as yours." She looked at her own arm, and was mildly surprised to see that it was bright red. Gary gently touched her shoulder, causing her to grimace.

"Owch. I burn to easily…" He nodded.

"I know. Too bad we forgot the sunscreen." Serenity got off of the counter and went to the freezer to grab the container of chocolate ice cream. It felt a little too light, so she opened it and pouted.

"You ate all of the ice cream!" Gary found himself face to face with a pair of gorgeous, but angry, ice blue eyes.

"Uh-oh…" It was very bad to interact with a pissed off princess. It was twice as bad if you were her best friend, because they tend to know all of your weaknesses. That usually wasn't very good.

Two seconds later, he found himself on the floor, being tickled mercilessly. And he happened to be _very _ticklish. He practically had to beg to get her off, and that was pretty hard when you can barely speak.

Serenity looked down at her best friend with amusement in her eyes.

"That had better teach you not to eat the last of the ice cream." He mock glared while gasping for breath.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. First come first serve." He noticed that Serenity didn't move, fear in her eyes. He grew worried.

"What's wrong." She pointed to something behind, looking about ready to run away. Gary looked to where she was pointing, and grinned. There was a harmless looking Daddy Long Legs crawling up the leg of a chair. He reached over and scooped it up in his hands.

"You're afraid of this little thing?" She was now hiding behind the counter.

"Of course! Of all the years of knowing me, you never figured out that I'm arachnophobic?" 

"I knew that you were, but this thing is harmless!" She shook her head.

"All spiders are bloodthirsty monsters who eat people, and they have really huge fangs to kill the poor people with." Gary looked at the spider.

"I don't see any fangs."

"That's because they're invisible! They make you think that they're perfectly harmless, but when you don't expect it, they attack!" He raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to know an awful lot about spiders. Are you speaking from experience?" 

"Well…kinda sorta." He placed the spider on the floor and it scurried away.

"Okayy." She looked around cautiously before getting up from her hiding spot behind a counter.

"Goddess, I hate spiders." 

"I noticed." She blew a raspberry at him and stalked out of the kitchen to the living room, after checking thoroughly for any spiders. Gary watched her go with an unnamed emotion in his eyes before shaking his head and following her.

When he walked into the living room, a pillow was thrown at him for no apparent reason. Caught by surprise, it hit him in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" She shrugged, grimacing again as she jarred the burn.

"Owch…" Gary sat next to her.

"What do you say we do?" 

"I have no clue."

"Well, maybe you could explain the sword that you had yesterday." She looked confused for a second before remembering.

"Oh yeah! There's not much to say. Someone gave it to me as a secret 18th b-day present in the Silver Millennium. Princesses aren't supposed to be able to fight. That's what my mother said, at least. She never found out about it, though."

"Who gave it to you?" She looked thoughtful.

"I'm not exactly sure. It was a soldier from Mars. I never got his name. He looked quite a bit like you, now that I think about it. He was just older, and an inch or two taller." Gary felt a pang of jealousy, but ignored it.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't really know. He was killed when Beryl attacked Mars. That was the last thing I heard about him. Why?" Gary looked elsewhere, a little pink. Serenity noticed and grinned.

"Why, is my best friend jealous?" She was silenced by a pair of warm lips covering her own.

^*^*^*^

This chapter was weird. I never actually planned it like this, but if it keeps what few fans I have happy, It works for me ^^ Please R+R!


End file.
